Together we are one
by LadyRobinHood
Summary: What happens after will comes back form ten years on the Dutchman


Well it's me again…I'm kind of obsessed with POtC…even more with Willabeth at the moment. So I thought I would post this little ficlet…so ENJOY..if you can

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Together we are one**_

"Finally" she whispered, so softly that not even a mouse could hear it.

The distance waves form the ocean could only be heard as the silence filled the air around them. Looking down at the boy…. no the man below her, the man she has not seen for ten years, she sighed happily as she placed her head on his chest.

Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.

The sound was music to her ears. His heart was back where it belonged, and it would be there for a long, long time.

"Elizabeth" The man breathed out, as his hand moved form her waist and started stroking her exposed leg. The woman looked at the man before her. His chocolate brown locks slowly moving against the gentle sea breeze. His equally chocolate brown eyes, looked young, bright and loving. Strong, tanned arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to lose her again. A body that has grown over the years, but the body was still his, and he was still hers.

She was in perfect bliss. No more lonely nights, No more weird and awkward stares from passers by and her son could finally have a father. "The mother with no father" her name was. When I saw those sails on the horizon, I broke down and cried. He was home…Her William was home.

A silent tear dipped down her rosy cheek. Her husband noticed this and immediately held her closer and kissed away the tear. Her hand made lazy circles on his chest, his loose white shirt moved to reveal a pink scar across the left side of the sculpted, tanned chest. The woman's eyes went wide and her hand froze.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Will…your chest..."

He young man looked down to where his lover had her small hand. He sighed.

"Not the most attractive scar, but to be honest it was a blessing in disguise"

"How?" Questioned the Golden-brown haired woman, her honey brown eyes glistening in the sun.

"Well every time I looked at that hideous scar, I thought of beautiful you, and knowing that you will always have my heart"

Elizabeth's pink lips formed a perfect "O" as sighed lovingly at her husband. Her lover, in return, kissed those lips, with every bit of passion that was in his being. His hands slowly travelling from being entangled in her hair, to gentlely squeezing her round breasts. A moan escaped from the young woman's mouth, giving her husband's tongue a chance to enter her mouth. Elizabeth's hands slowly travelled up and down Will's back, as he rolled her onto her back, straddling her waist. There lips not parting he un-buttoned her dress, slipping it off her creamy white shoulders. She blushed, as will tossed her dress to the side, leaving her in her very thin and see through slip.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her ear, which just made her blushed 10 times more.

Will planted light butterfly kiss all along her neckline. Elizabeth giggled, as she was playing with the tie on her husband's pants. Her looked at her cheekily.

"We shouldn't Mrs Turner, not here"

"Yes, we should Mr Turner, it didn't stop as the last time"

She smiled as lifted his loose white shirt over his head. Running her fingers down the well-toned chest, Will leaned in for another kiss.

"Mother? Father?"

A small boy with Dark chocolate brown eyes and Golden-brown locks appeared in front of the loving couple.

Will and Elizabeth jumped apart, running towards their discarded clothes. Blushing furiously, they placed their clothes back on as their ten-year-old son looked at them questionably.

"What were you and father doing, Mama?"

Elizabeth stared at her husband, who was just biting his lip, trying to hold back the laughter. She glared at her husband, and then lovingly looked at her son.

"Sweetheart, we were…ummm…hugging!"

William the third, looking at his mother not believing a word but then nodding his head, giving up because he wasn't going to get a better answer than that.

The couple sighed knowing that that will come back and kick them in the butt. Will reached out with his hand to his son. William the Third grabbed his hand tight and ran into his arms, Father and Son sharing a hug for the first time.

The threesome look towards the horizon, seeing the _Flying Dutchman_ leaving the scene, the last image seen…a green flash of light.

**The End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that is it! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!

Lots of love

SailorKairi91

xo


End file.
